Washing one's hands with soap or a sanitizing cleanser is an extra step that many people want to avoid when visiting a mens room or a ladies restroom. Large facilities, for example cruise ships, stadiums, schools and the like, typically include liquid soap dispensers adjacent sinks. For liquid soap dispensers, pumps do not always work and people may not feel comfortable using them. Furthermore, it takes time to wash one's hands in a sink and people typically want to limit their time in a public restroom.